The provision of environments for articles depicting humans, animals or imaginary figures is well known as being attractive to children. The ability to have moving parts in said environments is also well known although typically the parts are required to be moved by the child and the article is then moved in relation to the parts by the child. The ability to move the parts does add to the childs enjoyment of the toy but does not provide a satisfactory realism to the toy as the child is required to manipulate the movable parts.
In an effort to overcome this problem it is known to have toys with mechanically movable parts however these parts are typically sprung or otherwise actuated and are required to be activated by the child pushing or moving a switch on the toy. Again therefore the parts are only movable by intervention of the child and again the realism of the toy is diluted.